frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Citizens of Arendelle
The citizens of Arendelle are the group of people who reside in Arendelle. They have a broad range of skills, with some working as cheesemongers, blacksmiths, and glassblowers, and one as a doll-cobbler.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 22. History Deaths of Agdar and Idun After Agdar ordered the closing of the castle gates, the citizens were cut off from the castle for thirteen years. Ten years into this period, Agdar and Idun both died at sea, and the citizens attended their funeral, mourning for the deaths of their rulers. Coronation day Three years following Agdar and Idun's deaths, Elsa was ready to ascend to the throne, and the gates were to be open for her coronation. The citizens were eager for Elsa to assume the throne, and all of Arendelle was decorated with banners for the occasion; additionally, a maypole was erected in the village square to commemorate the day. When the gates finally opened, citizens flooded into the courtyard, hoping for a glimpse of their new ruler. 's powers.]] The crowds remained in the courtyard into the night, and when Elsa finally emerged, the citizens greeted the queen with applause and cheers. However, one female citizen with a baby got the impression that her majesty was not all right. As Elsa backed away from the woman, her hand grasped a fountain, and the water within froze into a grotesque shape. Shocked at this occurrence, the citizens grew alarmed when the Duke of Weselton emerged from the castle and was shot at with an ice blast from Elsa's fingertips. As the Duke called the queen a "monster", the citizens backed away from Elsa in fear, though they allowed her to flee the kingdom. However, the citizens troubles were not yet over, as snow began to fall on the kingdom, to their shock. Feeling responsible for what had occurred, Anna announced her decision to retrieve Elsa, leaving Hans in charge during her absence. Frozen summer As the winter weather grew worse, the citizens attempted to stay warm, though some grew unsettled and began to dispute with each other. Others gathered around fire baskets while Hans busied himself by distributing cloaks to the citizens and offering them food and shelter in the castle. When Anna's horse suddenly returned riderless, the citizens grew alarmed at her absence. The Great Thaw to enjoy Elsa's ice rink.]] Later, the winter weather escalated into a deadly blizzard, prompting many citizens to stay indoors. However, to the citizens' surprise, the kingdom began to thaw, prompting them to reemerge by opening up their windows and venturing outside to catch a glimpse of the spectacle. With summer restored to Arendelle, Elsa returned to her duties as queen, and the citizens were invited inside the courtyard. There, they witnessed Elsa use her powers to create an ice rink for them to skate upon. Notable citizens * Dock Master : A man who stood at the docks of Arendelle to invite guests to Elsa's coronation. * Little Bunad Boy : A little boy who complained about wearing formal attire for Elsa's coronation. * Persi and Aggie : A couple that expressed enthusiasm at the prospect of the gates being open for a whole day. Appearances Animation * Frozen References Category:A to Z Category:Characters